Eminence
by Blackandwhiteangel13
Summary: Eminence struggles to keep the Titans together, as the team begins to fall apart. Before they know it Robin leaves the Titans to join Slade, and the new girl is left to pick up the pieces.


Ok everyone I have had this idea in my head for FOREVER and I wanted to put it down because I'm starting to forget details and I wanted to put it down before it's completely gone. So this is about an OC who joins the Teen Titans but what seemed like the ideal team suddenly shows its true colors and problems within the team emerge. Before they know it Robin leaves the Titans to join Slade and the new girl is left to pick up the pieces.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't own Teen Titans, that's why it's FAN FICTION. Anyway enjoy.

Titans Go! Is all Eminence has heard for months since she joined the Teen Titans. She fought alongside them since she had been made an Honorary Titan, and everything had been going great...on the surface.

Upon moving into the tower she began to notice...issues within the team. They fought over petty things, and they never seemed to get along. Eminence always watched silently, in the corner as they fought.

She could feel the resentment between them growing each day. Even peacemaker Starfire joined in the fray, as she started to realize no one appreciated her ignorant banter or alien dishes.

Eminence tried to interject before, but was always rejected to the corner of the living room where she would silently watch her team unravel. Their fights started out small, but each time the issues grew and the dirty details surfaced like a flooded sewer.

It started from taste in music, performance in battle, to questioning Robin's leadership and loyalty all together. Starfire was called into question, soon Raven , Beast Boy, and Cyborg were targets of criticism.

Of course none of the accusations were justified, and plenty untrue, but each needed a reason to tear the others down.

By now it was the breaking point and everyone had lost their minds.

"I can do better without you, all of you!" Robin spat at as they were reflecting over their latest battle with Cinderblock.

"You're the one holding us back with your Slade obsession, what mad your boyfriend wants nothing to do with you!?" Cyborg bellowed back barely dodging the fist Robin threw.

Starfire gasped and began to seeth, "How dare, the both of you," as she began blasting her starbolts as Cyborg had already whipped out his cannon and began blasting away and Robin threw his birdarangs.

"Enough," Raven growled as her four red eyes appeared and she began to grow in size. It seemed her dark side was coming out more often with all the stress.

Beast Boy's ear was singed as he narrowly avoided Starfire's starbolts "Watch it!" he rasped before jumping into the chaos along with the others.

Eminence leaned against the door, arms crossed, eyes closed in a almost serene manner as her teammates clashed. Her black trench coat was open revealing her black leather thigh high 3 inch platform boots. Black leggings covered any extra skin, along with a form fitting black T-shirt complete with black fishnet gloves. The trench coat's black archer's hood pulled over closed eyes creating a light shadow.

"...stop it," she whispered, so quietly anyone standing next to her could have easily miss what she said. "...Stop it" louder as she listened to the noise around her. "Stop It," voice firm as if in a normal conversation. "Stop It!" this time with a growl as her brow frowned. "STOP IT!" an ugly growl erupted from her, the sound bouncing off the walls making everyone stop to look at the offender.

In the silence Eminence leaned her head back not once opening her eyes, "This is ridiculous, and you're giving me a migraine with this petty bullshit," without missing a beat everyone turned on their black clad friend.

"You're just got on this team, you have no right to be giving orders," Robin barks pointing at her, what is with him and pointing? Damn didn't he learn any manners? "Yeah! Who are you to tell us what to do?!" an accusation flung by Cyborg. God this shit is giving me a headache.

"Yes, who are you to tell us how to behave?" Star adds with a flick of her hand. God who are you to act the way you do? "Yeah!" Beast Boy decides to point out, constructive.

******Their words becoming lost, their bickering white noise like a fly buzzing around from the other side of the room. The noise faint, a nuisance, but enough to ignore. Eminence only kept her eyes closed, head back, and in a world of her own thought to herself, I hate this shit.**

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story, comment, because I'm not totally sure where this story is going to go. Anyway, I believe this chapter came out well so tell me what you think.


End file.
